Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spray bottle which can carry and spray liquid, and more especially, to a portable chargeable spray bottle.
Description of Related Art
Currently, the well-known portable spray bottle comprises a nozzle assembly, a bottle and an enclosure. The majority of spray bottles are used only once and thrown away when the liquid is used up. Though charging bottles with charging accessories appear in the market, they are complex, easy to spill and leak, and inconvenient. The current spray bottles made from plastic or glass causes environmental pollution when they are thrown away. Besides, for manufacturers and consumers, disposable goods are uneconomical, resulting in the waste of productive materials. Another problem is that the large bottles are inconvenient to carry if they are used by consumers on the go.